


Persephone sees the stars' light, finally

by ducktoswan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Costumes, F/M, First Time, Light Angst, NSFW, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktoswan/pseuds/ducktoswan
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer dress up as Persephone and Hades to catch bad guys.  Netflix has impeccable taste. Lucifer sings. Also, we find out Chloe’s secret reason for saying NO to Lucifer all that time.  Best, all that noise in the evidence room was a misdirection.





	1. No horns, I trust

**No horns, I trust**

At the apartment, Halloween impending

Trixie asks, “Mommy, what will you be for Grandma’s Halloween party?”

Lucifer chimes in, “Halloween party, Detective, hosted by the lovely Penelope?”

Chloe replies, resignedly, “My mother volunteered to provide the entertainment for this year’s fundraising party.”

Trixie chirps in exuberantly, “You’ll like this one, Lucifer, its to raise money to provide music for retirement homes and hospitals.”

“Certainly, an admirable goal, child. Why are you not enthused, Detective?”

Chloe can hear the concern in Lucifer’s voice, still worried a few months after being outed that his Devil face had impacted their relationship negatively.

“You are a bad influence on my mom, Lucifer. Her theme this year is mythological characters of the world. You have to donate to exclusively reserve the character you want. She’s always wanted me to dress as Persephone, with you around she’s doubled her efforts. Its only thanks to my Dad I was named Chloe, instead of a name very few people can pronounce.”

“Can we reserve the spots and not show?” Lucifer obviously wants to contribute to a music fundraiser and Chloe to be comfortable at the same time.

“No, Mom would be hurt. Monkey, Persephone and Chloe are names for the same Greek goddess. Look at this costume Mom chose, a white toga with the shoulder strap of braided vines with tiny flowers, and a wheat sheave print on the toga with completely absurd high heels.” Chloe is not surprised when clothes conscious Lucifer leans over to get a better look at the costume catalogue. She is startled when Lucifer swallows hard after examining the picture of the Persephone costume. The unsteadiness of his voice when he asks about the Hades costume confounds her further.

“What page is the Hades outfit on? N, no horns, I trust?” Abruptly, Chloe realizes that Lucifer still worries about her reaction to his Devil face. You’d think, after a few months, he’d realize she would not run or have mental breakdown from the big reveal. He’d stopped, mostly, with the provocative comments about the future of their relationship. The lack of sexual innuendoes had been a relief to Chloe, one less thing to worry about. She had her own secrets to keep and revelations she had no idea how to make or even if she cared to.

Lucifer discovers the Hades costume is not that bad. It consists of black jacket and pants, white shirt and handkerchief of deep ruby red in the jacket pocket. A ring, somewhat like his. He could wear his own clothes, and of course, ring. Perhaps the Detective would lighten up with a little cosplay. Certainly, it would be a new thing to try in his efforts to coax Chloe into deepening their relationship.

“Your mother is all that is wonderful, Detective, but isn’t philanthropy new for her?”

Chloe sighs, “Yes, she wants to have her movies on Netflix. One of their executives has an interest in providing entertainment for retirement homes, so she felt helping with the fundraising would be a good way to meet him and persuade him to include her movies.”

“Netflix has impeccable taste, I’m sure they will be delighted to host her movies. Chloe, if you would like to attend this party,” Lucifer trails off hopefully.

“Oh, Lucifer, not so much. I’m not much of a party girl. Spent eternities at these interminable events during my acting days.” Chloe sighs, everything is interminable right now, does it really make a difference if it’s daytime or nighttime or work or party. The investigation into Cain’s death is over, both she and Lucifer were cleared of any wrongdoing. Her reputation was not improved by her intimate association with Pierce, aka Sinnerman to the world now, aka Cain to a select few in the know. Plus, how do you reconcile the idea of God as the loving being everyone claimed when the proof otherwise in Lucifer stopped by your house and played with your child, still surprised anyone wanted him.

She can see Lucifer’s disappointment at her failure to even attempt enjoying herself. How crushed would he be if he discovered her intimate truth? Best to evade burdening Lucifer and their relationship with that knowledge.


	2. Halloween Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decker, we need someone with entre to the Mythology Music fundraiser. I understand your mother, Penelope Decker, is on the planning committee

**Halloween Wish**

When Chloe drags herself into the precinct the next morning, the new lieutenant motions her over. “Decker, we need someone with entre to the Mythology Music fundraiser. I understand your mother, Penelope Decker, is on the planning committee.”

“Yeees, why? What do you expect to happen at a B list costume party?” Chloe hopes to avert having to attend the fundraiser, and most especially in costume.

“We’ve been getting rumors of a huge drug deal taking place during the fundraiser. We need someone from the force with a reason to appear as a guest in costume, so they can circulate with the partygoers and find out who the mastermind is.” The lieutenant explains why Chloe is the best person to attend the party itself.

Chloe sighs, knowing its all inevitable, “My mother already has costumes chosen for Lucifer and I. We can be Hades and Persephone.”

“Will Lucifer agree to this?” the lieutenant inquires, not realizing Lucifer has come up behind him.

“Agree to what? The detective looks resigned, not enthusiastic.” Lucifer’s eyes narrow, matching his sharp tone.

Chloe informs him, “You and Mom get your Halloween wish, Lucifer. We are going to be undercover at the Mythology fundraiser for music, in costume, complete with pomegranate.”

“What a treat,” Lucifer perks up visibly and sends Chloe’s spirit plummeting further.

Chloe rolls her eyes, knowing it’s gonna be quite a trick to resist him, all dark and handsome and brooding as Hades. “When did I eat a stupid pomegranate anyway?” Chloe wonders to herself. “If only it was that simple for me, take a blue pill or eat a fruit and poof, problem solved.”

****

After the lieutenant leaves, Lucifer asks, “What can we do to help your mother with the fundraising?”

“Why don’t you call her now, Lucifer, and you two can concoct whatever scheme you want. Please keep me off the stage as much as possible.” Chloe sighs, part of her wants to oversee this, but part of her feels she will just get steamrolled anyway so why bother.

Lucifer promptly dials and Chloe listens to his end of the conversation, “Penelope, darling. Your daughter has been convinced that she and I should attend your Music fundraiser as Persephone and Hades. Yes, I saw the costume you choose for her. 'Tis gorgeous, darling, Chloe will bring out all the best parts of the toga. Darling, could I wear my own clothes? Thank you, you are a charming hostess. You may know that I play piano a little. Darling, how kind of you to say. Now, let us scheme together and see if my advertised attendance can be used to increase your fundraising totals. Perhaps one of the up and coming bands could accompany me? What a wicked idea, certainly you could raffle me off. I’d like to choose the artist we might cover. Definitely must be a classic to appeal to your well established, well heeled donors. Mmm, no, not him dear, hard to accompany on the piano. Elvis, you say. The King, how apropos. Certainly would be a challenge to modern bands. A marvelous way to see if they can follow directions. We will sweeten the pot by telling the young bands that I might consider this an audition to play at Lux.”

After more chit chat, Lucifer hangs up with Penelope. He turns to Chloe, seated at her desk, “Does that suit, Detective? Anything we need to add for this event to be not only successful as a sting operation, but also as a fundraiser?”

Chloe lets out a slow breath, “No, Lucifer, I think I can trust to your deviousness combined with my mother’s love for a grandiose entertainment to make this a success for everyone. The only thing you can’t fix is those useless for pursuit shoes that coordinate with the Persephone costume.”

Chloe grumbles to herself, “Success for everyone but me. Why me, Lucifer in his favorite environment, the center of attention, doing good for the world by helping me catch drug dealers. Somewhere, in all that acting, I might lose myself, forget, and say yes to Lucifer. He wouldn’t be as easy to fool as Cain was. Its certainly not a Devil face, but still, I’d rather he didn’t find out the disappointing truth about me.”

Lost in her musings, Chloe doesn’t register Lucifer coming up behind her, trying to determine just what it is, besides him, that has her attention. She startles when he is within inches of her chair.

“I apologize, Detective, I will leave,” as Lucifer backs away rapidly, head down.

“Lucifer, stop,” Chloe goes after him, placing her hand over his.

He freezes, “You were afraid,” he observes miserably.

“Not of you.”

“What then? I’ll go take care of it so it never bothers you again.”

“You kind of did that. I was thinking of, of Cain and his many deficiencies. I’m glad you interrupted that train of thought.” Chloe confesses.

“Deficiencies?” Lucifer is all interest.

“Oooh, Chloe, you get to go to that fancy party, in costume, with Lucifer,” Ella squeals.

“Saved by the scientist’s bell tones,” Chloe rolls her eyes, her one liners aren’t funny, even in her own head.


	3. It Felt Like a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camouflaged communications

After the Persephone costume arrives, Chloe joins Ella in the lab to discuss where to attach a communication button on the skimpier looking by the second toga. Just attach the button to a vine strap had been the Lieutenant’s disinterested suggestion, but Chloe objected. Really, Lucifer did not need another reason to ogle her chest. The reason she voiced was no secure way to camouflage and attach the button. Surprisingly, Lucifer agreed with her. Suddenly, Ella snaps her fingers, “I’ve got it. Persephone is the Queen of Hell, right? You could wear a tiara.”

Lucifer shook his head, “No, not a tiara of gems. Glittering stones don’t blend with the whole harvest and nature theme of the Persephone legend.”

“How about a crown of flowers?” Ella suggests.

Chloe objects, “The plastic ‘bud’ communicator will show very clearly in flowers as something that doesn’t belong and might tip off our drug dealers.”

Lucifer suggests, “What if you had a circlet of flowers with sea shells and stars, that matches the Persephone theme of bringing peace between the Underworld and this one? The flowers, sea shells and stars mixed show where land and sea and sky meet peacefully, the way Persephone’s diplomacy brought peace.”

“Wow, Lucifer, that’s poetry. You should see if you can set that to music,” Ella encourages.

“Really, haven’t created anything in quite a while.” Lucifer muses.

“Speaking of which, how are we going to get this nature circlet made anyway? Its not like the department has money to spend on camouflaging communications,” Chloe reminds them. “Maybe I will have to go without.”

Lucifer shuts his eyes, but Chloe can see the objections stirring. “I’ll call in a favor or two,” he states determinedly.

Sure enough, in a few hours a stream of people have been in and out of the Penthouse, where the team went in order to keep the communication crafting hush hush, even from the department. After the whole Pierce/Sinnerman fiasco, no one objected to Lucifer’s suggestion of secrecy. By the time the circlet was finished, there was a way for Chloe to communicate with the department, an independent connection to Lucifer, a GPS tracker and distress beacon.

Chloe and Ella were testing how to keep the conversations with Lucifer separate from those with the department, but keep Lucifer able to overhear any communications between Chloe and the department. Also, Chloe had wanted to be able to hear messages from Lucifer, an idea he heartily endorsed. This resulted in the circlet fitting snugly over her ears, instead of worn as a crown.

The elevator door pinged and everyone spun to see who was committing communication interruptus.

“Amenadiel,” Ella greets him excitedly. Chloe freezes, then shoots Lucifer a look of worried inquiry. Lucifer had explained, in the aftermath, that his Dad, God, had very strict rules about angels not killing humans. Chloe worried about a whole new set of things, God, His wrath and the possibility that Lucifer might be punished for self-defense.

Chloe lets the chitchat flow over her, but finally the brothers find a spot for a private discussion. When she hears Lucifer ask, worriedly for him, “Amenadiel, what’s my punishment this time?” she realizes the consultant to detective connection that Lucifer insisted on is letting her listen in on the brothers’ conversation. Normally, she would not eavesdrop. But her normal is now so completely different than the one before she saw Lucifer’s devil face that she abandons her principles. Besides, Lucifer can be very closed mouthed about significant facts and she would like to be prepared.

Amenadiel responds, “Lucifer, I’m not just your punisher. We were worried, brother, we’ve not seen the endless parade of companions into the Penthouse the last few weeks?”

“Chloe spent three nights with me, platonically,” Chloe can hear the ruefulness in his tone, “and I didn’t have any nightmares of the Fall when she was there or since then. After I realized what I’d done, killing Cain, getting my devil face back, I expected at least few centuries of torturous awakenings in my bed, after dreaming disastrous descents.”

“So, why stop the casual sex?” Amenadiel inquires.

“It felt like a lie to try and be physically intimate with anyone else,” Chloe can hear Lucifer’s struggle to understand his desire for exclusiveness.

Chloe is interrupted by Ella at this point, wanting to check the camouflage of the beacon provided by Lucifer. Not prepared to share his confessions, Chloe switches off the electronic connection to Lucifer.

While Lucifer is occupied with his brother, Chloe changes into the entire costume.

Ella gushes over the outfit, “Chloe, its beautiful. The glistening seashells on the tiara bring out the white of the toga. Look, Lucifer’s people put gold sparkles that match the ones on the stars into the wheat sheaves on the toga. They really knew what they were doing. The green of the flower stems exactly matches the green straps on those killer heels.”

“Killer heels indeed, I better not have to chase anyone in these things.” Chloe has dire predictions about the practicality of stilettos versus fleeing suspects, “I’ll be the one splattered on the floor.”

“I’m the one floored, Detective,” Lucifer’s deep voice comes from behind them.

Chloe spins around, grabbing Ella’s arm so as not to lose her balance. Lucifer looks her up and down, approval and restrained longing plain on his face. Chloe lets out a slow breath, her appearance doesn’t match her inner self any more than Lucifer’s does him and that can only lead to more difficulties for their relationship. He values a beautiful woman’s ability enjoy intimate connections, and her pretty face leads everyone to believe she can perform in bed.

For a second time, Chloe is saved by the bell, or in this case, the chirp of Lucifer’s phone. This particular chirp indicates yet another delivery person is downstairs. Lucifer rounds up Amenadiel and Ella, escorting them downstairs in the elevator. When he returns, Lucifer has jewelry boxes in his hands. “Just a few more things to complete the costume, Detective,”

Chloe opens the package and finds pomegranate earrings, necklace and bracelet. The deep, glowing red of the jewelry matches the handkerchief Lucifer is wearing as part of his Hades costume.

“Lucifer, they are beautiful,” Chloe strokes the jewelry in the boxes, but does not take them out.

“Shall we see what they look like on you?” Lucifer suggests.

“Oh, oh yes.” Chloe starts with the dangling earrings, then puts on the bracelet. She smiles and hands the necklace box back to Lucifer, who looks crestfallen.

Chloe reassures him, “I thought you might help me with the necklace.”

He brightens immediately, carefully untangling the necklace from its box. Chloe scoops her hair out of the way and presents Lucifer her back. With Lucifer unable to see her face and expression, she lets all that longing for him loose in his Penthouse. His warm fingers tease the nape of her neck into desire. She knows it can’t be fulfilled, and drops her head in defeat. Why did she torment herself, and Lucifer? He must want too, his hands shake as they rest on her shoulders.

“Detective,” comes the title turned caress she has come to cherish, “in the spirit of full disclosure, I should tell you that the jewelry is both backup communication for us and GPS tracker. You complained earlier about the impractical shoes. You need not worry about pursuing a suspect, simply attach a pomegranate from the bracelet to him and we will be able to find him anywhere.”

Chloe turns around in his arms, “Oh, Lucifer. Who knew the Devil did miracles?” Lucifer stiffens in her arms, but she continues anyway. “You’ve taken legend and adapted it so my appearance doesn’t detract from my ability to do my job. This is what I keep trying to convince you about your appearance, it doesn’t have to determine the person you are to me,” she vows.

Still Lucifer flees any reference of hers to his Devil face, this time by quickly showing her how the pomegranates snap off the bracelet and then claiming a liquor emergency downstairs that he must attend to right away. Chloe lets him escape, she understands you can be told certain things, but acceptance after being shunned and vilified can only be demonstrated over time, not lectured into a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody who left comments or kudos.


	4. Focus on the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer drive to the party and discuss Chloe's recent acting.

On the drive to the party, Chloe and Lucifer listen to new developments in the case via Chloe’s phone on speaker. The lieutenant tells them that this drug ring is part of the Cain/Sinnerman network, more dangerous now as underlings compete for control. After the lieutenant hangs up, Chloe grips, “Great, stupid jerk is haunting us now.”

Lucifer asks, “Do you still think of him?”

“No, what’s to think about. He came, he sowed havoc and chaos, made false promises and betrayed us all. What’s to miss?” Chloe spits out the question.

“Made false promises, Detective?” 

“Mmm, yes.” Chloe deliberately loosens her grip on the steering wheel, her hands hurt from the tightness of her grip. “Stupid jerk. ‘It’ll be better next time. You are just so attractive I got ahead of myself.’ No, you idiot, you got ahead of me and left me hanging.”

Lucifer freezes, then hisses, “So you didn’t enjoy the sex, then?” 

Chloe saw him still facing forward, but felt all his interest on her, as he stared out of the corner of his eye at her. “Plenty of excitement for him and the whole precinct who heard the noise of the fireworks exploding in the factory. No ‘ohh, ahh’ for me though.”

“I see.” 

Chloe watches as Lucifer breathes through clenched teeth.

“There was a lot of noise, Detective?” Lucifer questions tentatively, Chloe seems to be attempting to strangle the steering wheel.

“I was an actress, Lucifer, what better cover for my inability?” Chloe snaps.

“His ineptness, more like. Why mislead him?”

Warmed by Lucifer’s instant assumption that Cain was at fault, Chloe answers, “Partly embarrassment, partly, I think some part of me paid attention to your warnings about Pierce. No better way to convince a man you are under his spell than him thinking he’s the greatest in the sack, or evidence room.” Chloe’s scorn for Pierce and herself is clear.

“He left you unfulfilled. And didn’t know it. What a bumbling idiot. Although, I suppose that makes two of us as I did not communicate how unstable he was effectively to anyone, even myself.” Lucifer pauses, deep in thought.

“What, no promises that you can ‘fix’ it?” Chloe wonders if Lucifer will become one of those men, who viewed her inadequacy as a challenge, and forget there was a person lying under him.

“No, Chloe, I would never presume such thing with you, with whom I make so many missteps.”

Chloe sighs, “For someone who values enjoyment of sex, you seem awfully calm about this.”

“Not calm, more confused. Human emotions are somewhat new to me still,” Lucifer reasons. “I’m ricocheting between rage on your behalf and wanting to do the absurd Nzone dance of the defensive players during the American football game Dan was trying to explain to me when they scored two points for knocking down Nickelback under the yellow poles. Oh, look, we have arrived. Let’s just focus on the case, shall we?” Lucifer directs.

Chloe recognizes the trick she uses, diverting lust, longing and uncertainty with concentrating on a case. Great, now Lucifer is frustrated too and will likely make a scene while processing his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I couldn’t cope with the idea of Cain as a good lover. Might be fun to use that as a challenge or prompt. I’ve no idea how to do this, so if someone wants to suggest this to others, go for it. I call dibs on whiff, bam, thank you, ma’am. And many thanks to anyone reading my fic this far.


	5. A Birdie Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer torment each other, while looking for suspects.

**A Birdie Told Me**

Chloe finds the party holds further torment. In order to bring off the ditzy blond act and not fall, she hangs on Lucifer’s arm. To her surprise, he acts the perfect gentleman as long as she is attached to him. Even as she knows it can go nowhere, Chloe keeps her fingertips on his bare wrist, the skin to skin contact sending tingles through her body. She knows Lucifer is affected too, she can feel the muscles in his arm twitch under her hand. People who don’t know him well see and hear only the playboy, but Chloe hears the strain in his voice every time someone draws attention to her cleavage revealing toga.

Of course, he looked sexy as always in the fancy suit. To accompany the whole Hades theme, when speaking, Lucifer had kept to a lower register than normal. His voice reverberated deep within her, causing stirrings she’d learned to ignore because they lead her nowhere but frustrated. Because Lucifer was able to discern misbehavior, they’d agreed on a signal so they could move on quickly if the person in front of them wasn’t the drug dealer. And the signal was for him to run one warm finger up her exposed arm. Why had she agreed to this? She tried had several times, and succeeded in few, to shift in such a way that Lucifer’s finger grazed her breast. He jerked and looked betrayed each time, so she gave it up. Why torment him too, with no hope of satisfaction?

Finally, Lucifer signals that the person in front of them is up to something untoward. Chloe runs a hand over her circlet, turning up the volume on her connection to the department, monitoring from the communication van. Lucifer draws out the suspect’s most recent sins from the miscreant, who flees upon realizing what he confessed and to whom.

“Stupid shoes, I can’t chase him.” Chloe knew it would come to this, now she is trapped as window dressing.

“Be our lookout on the terrace, Detective, while I make sure he doesn’t escape altogether,” Lucifer suggests.

Chloe stomps, as well as one can in stilettos, over to the garden doors while Lucifer pursues their suspect. While standing on the terrace, she hears a great commotion below her. She looks over the railing and recognizes one of Cain’s henchmen. “He must be here as part of the drug dealing,” she reasons. “Great, I have no weapons or anyway to stop him from getting away.” First, she drops one of the pomegranate seeds from the bracelet onto him. Astonishingly, it falls right down his collar. Afterwards, Chloe looks around the terrace and picks up the giant potted plant and dumps it over onto the henchman’s head, stunning him. Hearing the crash of breaking pot, other cops rush toward the scene. “Quick thinking, Decker,” the lieutenant congratulates her. “You’ll get the credit for capturing this one in my report.”

As the drug gang is loaded into police vans, the lieutenant asks Chloe, “How did you know where the mastermind of the drug ring was hiding, Decker?”

When Lucifer winks at her, Chloe realizes he knew, but let her have the credit. She shrugs, “A birdie told me.”

“Yes, and this singing birdie must return to the party with his Queen. We must complete our good deeds by having the king of the Underworld sing a song by the king.” Chloe rolls her eyes at Lucifer’s royal joke, so he continues, “Thank you, Thank you very much,” in velvet Elvis tones.


	6. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, maybe

In a daze, Chloe watches Lucifer switch to piano playboy as soon as they rejoin the party. He plays, with the winning band as backup, ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love.” True to her desire, Chloe is seated just off stage. Lucky for her, all she has to do is pose as the Queen and let Lucifer sing to her. His warm voice seems to flow through her making everything warm and wet.

When he finishes, Lucifer escorts Chloe away from the party, plowing thru the crowd for her as she shivers. 

In the elevator occupied only by them, Lucifer wraps himself around her from behind. She leans into him, absorbing the heat. During his recovery from the whole Cain fiasco, Chloe’d spent a few long overnights at the Penthouse, listening to his regrets, comforting him when he spoke of nightmares of battered wings and Falls. She’d had a few stirrings of desire, but Lucifer had been too upset to initiate anything and Chloe had decided not to confuse the situation further. 

“Lucifer, it’s such a long ride home,” Chloe’s exhaustion is clear as she clings to him, even while they are private. 

Lucifer smiles, “I own a beach home very near here. We could go there. Dan has the Spawn.”

“Yes,” Chloe nods, as Lucifer opens the car door for her.

“Yes, yes?” Lucifer asks, jokingly hopeful.

Chloe looks at him, and sees the longing she’s tried to deny reflected back at her. She takes heart from his always optimistic attempts to get her into bed. Maybe, Lucifer’s attitude would carry over into results in the bed. Or, better maybe, he is keyed up enough to not notice or care, the way Pierce didn’t, that her response is incomplete.

“Let’s find out,” she replies, reckless from the combination of constant caresses, excitement of the hunt and his support of her striving for equality, as he starts the engine.

The speeding begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, I know, but they gotta get from the crime scene to somewhere's private.


	7. Well Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow journey

**Well Played**

Once in the beach home, Lucifer turns into a perfect gentleman, not the overeager teenager who piloted the car.

“Do you want something to drink?” Lucifer knocks over wine glasses in his haste to find an appropriate bottle.

Chloe smiles, a little reassured that Lucifer is nervous too. “No, had plenty at the party. Music might be nice,” she suggests.

Lucifer queues up Elvis on the sound system. When ‘Can’t help falling in love’ starts, Lucifer extends a hand to Chloe and the slow dance begins.

“All right?” Lucifer checks in when Chloe’s weight shifts unexpectedly as they sway to the music.

Chloe laughs ruefully, “Are stuck shoe straps a lock?”

“Absolutely.” Chloe lifts one foot, Lucifer bends down and one shoe is removed. She shifts so that one hand is on Lucifer’s shoulder, maybe for balance. As she knew he would, Lucifer drops to his knees to be sure he can steady her. The next shoe is gently removed. Chloe sighs in relief, and wonders, “Mmm, Lucifer kneeling, how I keep him down there?”

“Lucifer, my feet feel pretty sore, did the straps cut my ankle?”

“A, ankle?”

“Yes, will you look?” Chloe decides to torment Lucifer a little.

“L, look? Yes, yes of course.” Chloe grins at Lucifer’s attempt to sound like he’s not drooling.

He bends down further, slowly peering round each ankle. Chloe realizes for all his forward words, he’s never once touched without permission, nor does he upskirt.

“I can feel the straps still, Lucifer.” Chloe wiggles her toes. “Maybe you could rub the top of my feet and get the kinks out,” Chloe whispers, running her hands through his hair, wanting him a little disordered.

His head spins up to meet her gaze, verify the words and the touch. His look of banked longing echoes her feeling. With her fingertips, she continues the caress, running her finger along the manly stubble at the top of his cheek. He swallows, hard, she smiles in return.

Lucifer places one hand over each foot, using his entire hand to massage the tops of her feet. The warmth seeps upward, Chloe wonders if the heat will finally burst into flame for her, or just leave her wondering what all the fuss is about. Those piano playing hands are doing a good job so far, she’s now relaxed enough to be looking for a place to sit so her weak knees don’t betray her. Also, Chloe realizes, if she is seated and Lucifer is still kneeling, she will be able to reach more of him. “Will Lucifer let me lead,” she wonders, “and maybe this time it will be different?”

No time like the present to find out. Chloe eyes the chair, wondering how to get them from their current spectacular, piano players do foot massages better, position to one that won’t betray her nervousness. “Mmm, Lucifer, I think I’ll let you check the bottom of my feet too. Let’s move to the chair.”

“Ch, chair.” Chloe’s amused by the way Lucifer looks around wildly, complemented by his concentration on her alone.

She glides to the cozy arm chair, reassured by Lucifer’s scramble after her. Chloe sits at the edge of the chair, and Lucifer sits down on the floor at her feet, obviously ready to agree to any excuse to touch her. Sitting sideways alongside her, he places one of her feet just above his knee, and puts the other between his hands. Chloe finds out that yes, piano players do give better massages. In return, she gently strokes his ear, wandering fingertips over the side of his face closest to her. Lucifer shifts, leaning into her touch. Slow hands explore, caress and learn.

“Lucifer, mmm, stop.” Chloe requests, dreamily.

He freezes, deflated.

“Let’s switch sides, shall we? Half of me feels like it could just float away and the other half is tied to earth like a brick.”

Lucifer sets one foot down and leans over for the other, all excitement again.

“MMM, no, that’s too far to reach. Switch sides,” as Chloe lifts her feet off of his legs so he can turn around.

Chloe tries to focus when Lucifer only stares at her, unbelieving, and maybe, confused by the lost connection.

“Shhh, sweetheart, this is real,” Chloe whispers reassuringly.

In as deep a tone as she’s ever heard from Lucifer, “Know its real, don’t dream this good, even with pharmaceuticals.”

“Come on then, don’t wander off,” she coaxes.

Lucifer nods and swings about, sitting closer to her than before. Chloe smiles, what new part of him can she torment? Ah ha, side of neck and the back under his collar. A teasing caress, instead of a sure one. Lucifer is about to tip over from trying to increase contact between them. Chloe’s confidence rises with each piece of evidence that Lucifer is flustered by her. His vast experience had her wondering how she could have any impact on him. The investigator in her notes signs of his obsession with their excursion into partners with benefits. With his hands still on her foot, Lucifer’s long body is stretched as far as he can be for her hands to have optimum access to him. He is pressed up against her from toe to thigh. After he switched sides, his hands never left massaging and caressing her feet.

Chloe’s toga is skimpy enough that she is drawn into the warmth of Lucifer. She applies gentle pressure to Lucifer’s head, pushing it down towards her thigh. He shudders under her touch and lays his head down onto her toga. Lucifer turns his mouth towards her thigh and kisses a wheat sheave print on the toga. Chloe sighs at the romance in Lucifer’s gesture. She realizes this slow journey is what she needs, not the frenzied, goal driven sprint of Pierce’s.

“You feel warm, Lucifer, perhaps you should lose the jacket.” Chloe is proud of herself for figuring out how to gracefully shift to the next step. Lucifer shudders again, “Don’t want to let go,” he objects hoarsely.

“Give me just one hand, then,” as Chloe extends her hands out towards his nearest arm.

Lucifer turns to look at her, hope, amazement and desire flashing across his face. His hand drifts up her leg and over the toga to join hers. Chloe grabs the end of his jacket sleeve and tugs. One arm slides out and Lucifer puts that hand back down on her thigh. He moves his other hand towards his mouth, takes the end of the sleeve between his teeth and draws off the other sleeve. Chloe is surprised when he lets the jacket he fussed so much over just slide down his back and onto the floor. Well, now, she has no more doubts about what’s more important to Lucifer.

She smiles, “Well played.”

Lucifer lights up at her turn of phrase, imitating him.

She grins back at him and slides one hand under his shirt collar. Lucifer puts his head down on her thigh, to give her more access to his back. Chloe curls her fingers, very gently scratching the top of his shoulder. She can feel his breathing change as he kisses her thigh through the toga. With her other hand, she begins tracing the outside of his ear.

“Chloe?” he moans.

“So far, still yes,” she teases.


	8. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More slow burn

Something between cough and moan spills out of Lucifer. Chloe can feel him relax, marginally. Then, frantic kisses rain down on her thighs, still through the toga. She rolls sideways a little, and pulls up the toga to mid-thigh. Lucifer catches on immediately and kisses begin just above her now bared knees. Chloe bends her leg to give him easier access to her inner thigh.

“So glad (kiss) women finally (kiss) gave up (kiss) panty hose (kiss) when they (kiss and lick) dress up (kiss) for fun (tongue swirl kiss on the side of her knee).” Lucifer’s gravelly voice during this pronouncement tells Chloe how deeply he is affected by her encouragement.

“You still have on shoes and socks,” Chloe reminds him.

One expensive shoe meets another, toed off instantly. The other follows. Lucifer looks at his socks, then sighs at his hands, which are still on her thighs, weighing his options.

Chloe decides to intervene, “Bring those feet up here.” She’s charmed by his overt reluctance to break contact with her.

Lucifer lays down on the floor and swings his feet up to her. He’s put his head under her knees and licks the underside of them. Chloe grabs his feet and holds on tightly, waves of passion breaking over her. “Again?” she whines, high pitched and desperate sounding, even to her own ears.

Lucifer obliges, Chloe squeezes his feet tight again, then starts rubbing them up and down. He groans and switches to the other knee. “Still yes,” she squeaks. He does the tongue swirl kiss again and she rewards him by ghosting her fingers over the tops of his toes, still in the socks. Lucifer finds a way to support himself and have a hand free to caress the back of the knee he is not currently kissing.

Chloe hears an inarticulate questioning noise and realizes its coming from her throat.

“Socks,” Lucifer responds and stops caressing and kissing.

“Socks?” Chloe echoes, confused.

“S, socks off?” Lucifer puffs.

Chloe comes back to herself a little. “Socks off.” She runs her hands up one pant leg to the bare skin at the top of his sock. As payback for him stopping, Chloe gives him a fingertip massage. His hands return to her legs and imitate the motions she is making on him. 

“Socks?” Chloe repeats, hoping Lucifer can provide direction again.

“Off, dear.”

“Mine are off.” Chloe says in a superior tone.

“Chloe,” Lucifer growls.

“Make me want to,” Chloe challenges.

Lucifer’s caresses stop and warm breaths from him take their place.

“Sock off,” Chloe declares and removes the first one. She drags fingernails over the top of his foot. His leg jerks as his breathing changes from controlled to panting.

“Second one?” Lucifer won’t let her get derailed again.

“Same way?” Chloe teases.

Lucifer leans up, his mouth just not touching the underside of her knee and exhales. The warmth seems to spread through Chloe and she pulls the other sock off. She repeats the same light caress on this foot. Lucifer jerks again, but manages a return caress by dragging his beard slowly across the underside of her legs. Now, its Chloe shuddering in response. Maybe, this time, it will be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the lighter side.


	9. Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More making out, more undressing.

**Just Like This**

Different yes, Lucifer is kneeling before her, his hands sunk into her hair, kissing her for all he is worth. Chloe feels him shift and realizes Lucifer is not in the most comfortable position, especially for him.

“More dancing,” she suggests. The alacrity with which Lucifer pulls her up indicates his joy at getting bony knees up off the floor. Lucifer starts dancing her towards the bedroom.

“Oh,” from a now concerned Chloe. “We will try for the fireworks in there, on the bed?”

“Not fireworks darling, those are just noisy imitations of my creations. I’ll take you to the sky, to visit the stars.”

Chloe drags her feet as Lucifer heads her toward the bed. He stops, sighs, “Darling, not sure?”

Chloe turns into his chest, “Sure of you, yes. Beds, not so much. They are the site of a lot of my failures.”

“Yours, never,” Lucifer objects, raining kisses onto her face, hoping to recreate the mood she was in before he steered her towards the bed. “Plenty of territory in this house that’s not a bed.“

Chloe looks up hope, amazement and desire flashing across her face. Then she ducks her head again, commenting ruefully, “I guess you know how to do that anywhere.”

“Yes, I do, but tell me, what do you desire?”

Wanting to keep Lucifer surprised, Chloe responds whimsically, “No shirt?”

Lucifer chuckles tightly and presents Chloe with one shirt cuff to undo, while his other hand caresses her arm, bare in the Persephone costume.

Chloe manages to undo the cuff buttons on one arm of Lucifer’s dress shirt. She tugs it down his body slowly. He responds by kissing his way up her arm. Chloe attempts the other sleeve’s cuff buttons, but distraction happens and she starts batting at them as if trying to dust them off. Lucifer looks down at the weird motion and sees her frustration. He brings the end of the sleeve to his mouth and simply bites the buttons off. Chloe giggles and pulls that sleeve off too. “I dreamed this once,” she tells Lucifer wonderingly.

“What happens next?”

“I sit on top of you.”

“Lucifer likes,” as he swings her around so he is sitting in the chair and she has knees braced on either side of his hips.

“Just like this,” Chloe sighs musically. And the intense, can’t remember who did what when make out session begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluff, my friends, as we countdown together.


	10. What Should I Dream Of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy ending. Thanks for sticking with it.

As Chloe grinds on top of Lucifer, she sails higher and higher. She starts to fight the overwhelming sensation and Lucifer keeps his arms over her back to provide her leverage. “Lucifer, heeelp me. Can’t find it.”

“Shhh, sit still a minute. You are chasing it too hard. Stars glow forever, not like fireworks, all bust and noise and fizzle.”

Chloe stops at the bottom of a stroke, Lucifer fully inside. He groans, “I’ll do the work, you have the fun for once.”

She turns her head, to kiss his ear. He groans again, using one strong arm to pull her a little sideways. His other hand slides in between them and his fingers circle her clit. Chloe squeaks in surprise, then the ‘yes, yes, more’ begging starts. His head curls round her neck and mouth and tongue find the arch where shoulder meets neck. Chloe is reduced to ‘yes, yes.’ She can hear Lucifer’s attempts to stave off his climax, in his harsh breathing and dragging a hand across the chair arm so the fabric rips. His legs stiffen under hers, lifting her up, the shift changing the angle of something incomprehensible and Chloe is set free. Lucifer lets loose along with her, chanting her name.

He collapses back into the chair, careful to bring Chloe with him so he stays in the warmth.

“Made a new star,” he mumbles, “didn’t know that was even possible anymore.”

“Much better than fizzly fireworks,” Chloe agrees. Lucifer chuckles and she laughs with him.

Suddenly, she starts hiccupping. Chloe wipes her eyes and sniffles. She can feel Lucifer freeze, concerned that something is wrong.

“Happens, sometimes, first time,” she mumbles. Feeling unable to keep up with Lucifer’s vast experience, she drops her head to his chest so she doesn’t have to face him with her sorry truth.

“First, I was first?! But how is this possible, married and in the adult film industry?” Lucifer’s astonishment rings in every word.

“Right yeah, this is why Dan and I make better co-parents than marriage partners. As for the others, well, after the fifth or so take, they were still having fun but I was pretty numb to it all. I kept expecting someone to yell, ‘Cut’ and we’d have to start over again and I needed to look stupid and excited about it if it was ever going to end. Fake it til you make it.”

“A Hell loop if I ever heard one,” Lucifer commiserates with her. “All banished now, I won’t dream of falling or landing and you need not dream of others at all, much less them disappointing you.”

“What should I dream of?” Chloe provokes Lucifer.

“This,” as Lucifer trails gentle fingers along the curve of her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic for this fandom and on aol. If I goofed with something, please let me know, gently. Also, if I need a beta and you would like to volunteer or exchange, I'm open to that.


End file.
